Un día con mi hijo
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: –Cuando salga el sol y hasta que se oculte, estarás con tu hijo, podrás ver todo lo que el haga, oirás sus pensamientos… aprovecha eso, pasaras todo un día con el… algo que nunca has hecho.
1. Chapter 1

– **Damian te juro que…**

– **No importa.**

Bruce suspiro cansado, sabia lo terco que era su hijo así que era mejor no insistir. A paso lento se alejó de la puerta, sabía que tenía que disculparse con el menor, había faltado al festival del día del padre en la escuela de Damian y a pesar de que él decía no era importante Bruce sabía que no era así.

" _Siempre lo decepciono, ¿qué no puedo ser un buen padre para él? ¿Pero cómo, si no sé nada de él?"_

– **¿De verdad quieres conocerlo mejor?** –La misteriosa voz femenina en las sombras lo alerto, no sonaba como las de sus "hijas" ni ninguna otra que conociera.

– **¿Quién anda ahí?**

– **Eso depende de tu percepción, puedo ser tu amiga o un fastidio. Pero lo importante es que puedo hacer que conozcas mejor a tu hijo.**

– **¿Cómo?** –Pregunto interesado, extrañamente no sentía peligro. Se acercó y se topó con una mujer de mediana edad vestida de rojo, un gran collar cubría parte de su cuello y pecho. Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, sus ojos; tan parecidos a los de Talía.

– **Cuando salga el sol y hasta que se oculte, estarás con tu hijo, podrás ver todo lo que el haga, oirás sus pensamientos… aprovecha eso, pasaras todo un día con el… algo que nunca has hecho.**

Inexplicablemente desapareció. Genial, una alucinación.

Pensando que era mejor descansar y que lo que acaba de ver era una ilusión se fue a dormir.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos no estaba en su habitación si no en la de Damian.

Era hora de que se levantara y Bruce alcanzo a ver (empezaba a creerle a su alucinación) los resquicios de una pesadilla… o eso creyó hasta que escucho las palabras de su hijo dirigidas hacia el mismo.

– **No es pesadilla si en realidad paso** –murmuro entrando al baño.

Una fuerza desconocida lo arrastro hacia donde estaba su hijo, ahí se encontró con la misma mujer de hacia unas horas.

– **Tu…**

– **Yo…** –rodo los ojos de la misma forma que lo hacían Talía y Damian. – **Soy Melissade… Al Ghul, podría decirse. Soy la madre de Talía y la abuela de Damian.**

Bruce se sorprendió, Talía si le hablo sobre su madre pero ella había dicho que murió durante el parto así que nunca la conoció.

– **Quisiera llamarte por tu nombre pero no existe esa confianza, quisiera llamarte yerno mío pero los lazos que tienes con mi descendencia no es la mejor, ¿cómo debería llamarte?** –Al parecer la arrogancia de su ex venia por ambos lados de la familia.

– **Bruce, señora.**

– **Está bien, Bruce** –recalco su nombre con desprecio – **espero que aproveches esta oportunidad que te he dado.**

Ajeno a su conversación Damian comenzó con su rutina matutina. Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua se acumulara, lo suficiente como para llenar la mitad del lavabo y poder meter la cabeza. Mantuvo la cara unos segundos bajo el agua helada, a Bruce le pareció una forma extraña de espabilarse pero efectiva. Luego de secarse el rostro se quedó viendo fijamente en el espejo, no parpadeaba ni bajaba las pupilas, mantuvo sus orbes sobre las reflejadas un minuto después se alejó y comenzó a desvestirse.

" _Un minuto con mis demonios, ahora puedo enfrentar lo que sea. No será peor a lo que ya he hecho"_

Aturdido Bruce salió del baño (no quería interrumpir –mas– la privacidad de su hijo). ¿Eso pensaba de si Damian? ¿Cada cuánto hacia eso, todas las mañanas o solo cuando sus emociones reprimidas casi estallan?

– **Cada mañana** –le respondió la hechicera, ella había salido del baño en cuanto el niño comenzó a secarse la cara– **en ocasiones lo hace más de una vez al día.**

– **¿Porque? ¿Qué es lo que quiere enfrentar?**

– **La vida. Cree que recordar y asumir lo que ha hecho será un recurso a consideración para tomar mejores decisiones.**

– **Pero...**

– **¿Nunca creíste que tales pensamientos lo aquejaran? Te falta mucho por aprender de él.** –Tajantemente se cortó el tema. Melissade se dirigió a la ventana para observar el jardín en lo que el niño terminaba de asearse. – **¿Sabes cuantas cicatrices tiene?** –Pregunto de pronto interrumpiendo el silencio que ella misma había creado.

– **No exactamente.**

– **Un día de estos deberías revisarlo** –dijo ausente.

– **Melissade… ¿Qué fue lo que soñó? ¿Por qué dijo que no es una pesadilla si en realidad paso?**

– **Por qué entonces sería un recuerdo, no una pesadilla** –regreso su mirada hacia el hombre. – **Podría decírtelo pero…** –una sonrisa maligna se le dibujo – **mejor te lo muestro.**

Hora del desayuno. Bruce vio cómo su cuerpo se encontraba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa mientras el permanecía detrás de su hijo al igual que Melissade. No pudo suprimir el escalofrió que recorrió su columna al recordar las imágenes que la hechicera le mostro, ¿cuán cruel podían ser los asesinos con un niño?

Miro al menor, no había ningún rastro de miedo o dolor por su "pesadilla" al contrario, se encontraba muy tranquilo pero tanto el como la abuela de Damian sabían que era solo una mascarada. Sin embargo, al parecer Dick se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

– **¿Estas bien Dami?**

" _ **¡No, no lo está!"**_

– **Si** –respondió tranquilo, Bruce no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el control de su voz y emociones que tenía su hijo.

– **¿En serio? Creí que habías tenido una pesadilla anoche** –comento Tim. – **Te escuche sollozar.**

– **No, me golpee con el buró.**

" _ **¡Mientes! ¡No mientas!"**_

" _Debo convencer a padre de insonorizar mi habitación"_

Ahí acabo el tema para desconcierto de Bruce ¿realmente así era siempre?, ¿un no es nada y seguían con sus vidas? Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y cada quien tomo su rumbo, el extraño hechizo le hiso seguir al menor, vio como Alfred lo dejaba en la entrada del colegio. Damian respiro profundamente antes de poner un gesto neutro en su redondeado rostro y encaminarse al aula.

" _Un día más… un día más…"_

El canturreo de su hijo no le agrado para nada, era como la letanía de un condenado.

El niño se ubicó en uno de los últimos asientos, saco un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar pues faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara la clase. Al ver lo entretenido que estaba y que mentalmente solo tarareaba una melodía que no reconocía decidió observar el lugar, era un simple salón de clases, nada fuera de lo común; las mesas y sillas se encontraban perfectamente alineadas, en las paredes habían múltiples dibujos que habían hecho los estudiantes (seguramente eran proyectos pasados, cada uno tenía la firma del autor) intento buscar uno de su hijo pero algo le llamo la atención. Tres niños murmuraban entre ellos y reían por lo bajo ¿y eso que, se preguntaran? Pues que de vez en vez miraban o señalaban a Damian.

–… **y entonces nunca apareció.**

– **Pero era el día del padre** –dijo confundido uno.

– **Si pero no lo hizo.**

– **¿Entonces?**

– **Se quedó como el chinito: no más milando** –carcajeo, sus acompañantes le siguieron inmediatamente.

Bruce sabia a que se referían, el evento del día del padre. Ese al que no fue.

" _Tt, imbéciles"._ Fingió no escuchar y continúo con su trabajo. _"Como si me importara"_

– **Buenos días Damian** –el alzo la mirada y sonrió levemente. – **¿Cómo estás?**

– **Bien Nell, ¿y tú?**

La niña amplio su sonrisa antes de sentarse a su lado y comenzar a relatarle todo lo que había hecho en esos días que no vio a su amigo.

" _Por lo menos tiene una amiga"_ pensó alivianado.

–… **me sorprendió no ver a tu papá** –comentó inocente. – **¿Tenía mucho trabajo?**

" _Si a eso le llamas trabajo"_ – **Si, bastante** –sonrió con falsedad pero la chiquilla no tenía experiencia interpretando el lenguaje corporal así que creyó era verdadera.

¿Trabajo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estuvo ligando para mantener su fachada de playboy! ¡Dejo solo a su hijo por coquetear con una fulana cuyo nombre no recordaba!

Desvió la mirada y se topó con la hechicera, ella lo miraba con burla y odio, no necesitaba ser telepata para saber lo que pensaba; Melissade lo odiaba por como trataba a su único nieto. No la culpaba, el haría lo mismo en su lugar.

La clase comenzó y todo estuvo bien… claro, si ignorabas a los escuincles que le lanzaban bolitas de papel a Damian y el no devolvía.

" _¿Pero porque? Él no es de los que se dejan"_

En el recreo las cosas fueron similares, Damian, esa niña Nell y Colin (a ese si lo conocía) se sentaron bajo un árbol para almorzar, conversaban animadamente (Damian apenas decía una que otra frase) pero de pronto un grupo de niños se acercó a molestarlos y contrario a lo que Bruce esperaba, ellos tan solo se retiraron. No pelearon, no alegaron nada.

– **No quiere darte más problemas, más motivos para que lo regreses con su madre.** –Dijo Melissade para sorpresa de Bruce. – **Él no quiere regresar con ella.**

– **Jamás haría eso.**

– **El así ve las cosas** –se encogió de hombros – **…además seamos sinceros, tu y yo sabemos que si lo has pensado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está por fin el capítulo, con esto termina "Un día con mi hijo" pero tendrá una secuela… de hecho lo más probable es que sea una trilogía.

Espero les guste.

Ningún personaje me pertenece a excepción de los Oc's de relleno.

* * *

–Eso no es cierto– intento alegar pero fue tan inútil como quien dice no haberse comido la última galleta y tiene el chocolate embarrado en la cara.

– ¡No intentes mentirme Bruce! He estado con él desde antes que abriera los ojos por primera vez, he visto cuanto ha sufrido no solo con los assassin sino contigo ¡así que no me vengas con eso! –Chillo furiosa. Inexplicablemente un fuerte vendaval se desató pero duro poco, cuando ella se calmó paro. –No vale la pena intentar razonar contigo.

Melissade giro la cabeza en un gesto altanero y hasta cierto punto infantil, uno que pocas veces el empresario había visto en su ex amante y su hijo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo notaba los rasgos que les heredara su "suegra". Permanecieron en silencio mientras los niños comían, Colin y Nell hablaban para olvidar el mal rato, la mente de su consanguíneo repetía sin cesar la pesadilla de ese día ¿por qué seguía rememorándola?

.

Colin se levantó y excusándose fue hacia los sanitarios mientras los otros recogían la basura que dejaron. Pasaron quince minutos y ambos se preocuparon así que Damian fue a buscarlo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, quizás algo le cayó mal y necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Por alguna razón Bruce presentía que algo malo sucedería.

Damian abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Colin lavándose las manos o en el peor de los casos vomitando. – ¿Colin estas…?–Se interrumpió al ver como tenían a su amigo. Tres chicos mayores lo arrinconaban contra la pared, aun a la distancia pudo ver que el pelirrojo temblaba además de que tenía el pómulo ligeramente morado. No le costó trabajo reconocerlos, constantemente escenas similares se daban; en ocasiones siendo el mismo a quien arrinconaban.

–Oww pero si es el Bastardito Wayne, ¿vienes por Anita? –Uno de los chicos se le acerco lentamente y lo jalo del brazo para ponerlo junto al otro menor.

–Claro, ¿qué no ven que es su propio caso de caridad? Después de todo su padre ya tiene tres.

Mientras los insultaban Colin y Damian trataban de calmar sus nervios alterados, esos tipos se estaban buscando una paliza y de las buenas, de las que Abuse y Robin daban por las noches pero a pesar de todo sabían que no debían abusar de sus habilidades eran civiles, idiotas pero civiles a fin de cuentas.

Bruce se sorprendió, no es que Damian fuera el primero de sus hijos en ser víctima de bullying eso lo habían pasado todos, sino que el niño era como Jason, devolvía los golpes e insultos. ¿Por qué no lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí quiero sin más?

" _No, no quiero problemas debo ignorarlos no importa lo que digan o hagan"_

– ¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el ratón? –Uno de los chicos agarro fuertemente del cabello a Damian al no percibir respuesta alguna a sus provocaciones. – ¿No dices nada pulga? –Damian intenta soltarse del agarre lo cual enfurece a su captor y lo estrella contra los lavabos un par de veces abriéndole una ceja.

– ¡Damian! –Grito Colin aterrorizado porque habían lastimado a su amigo.

–Cállate Anita no es tu problema– otro le da un puñetazo en el estómago al pelirrojo tan fuerte que le saca todo el aire.

Damian reacciona ante el grito de Colin pero esta desorientado, solo atina a patear a quien tiene más cerca haciéndolo caer; los otros dos dejaron al pelirrojo y se abalanzaron contra el otro, lo tomaron de las ropas y lo estrellaron contra la pared bruscamente. Bruce se preocupó por su hijo, lo golpeaban frente a él y no podía intervenir; volteo buscando a Melissade pero ella no estaba ¿qué podía hacer?, sin embargo inmediatamente la puerta se abrió otra vez. Por ella entro no solo un par de maestros sino la señora Al Ghul, las cosas pasaron rápido y todos terminaron en la dirección a excepción de su hijo que fue enviado a urgencias ya que en la enfermería no tenían lo necesario para atenderlo.

.

.

.

En la sala de urgencias había poco personal, al parecer ese día no hubieron muchos pacientes a excepción claro del niño que balanceaba los pies aburrido; tarareaba una canción cuyo idioma mucho no reconocerían pero permanecía tranquilo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

– ¿Cómo aparecieron tan rápido? –Pregunto confundido.

–Yo envié a Nell para que les avisara–respondió la mujer sin prestarle atención realmente, esta se encontraba en la sangre que adornaba el rostro de su nieto, no era mucha pero si abarcaba parte considerable de su cara.

Una joven doctora apareció, su largo cabello color chocolate estaba sujeto en un fuerte moño, tenía la piel pálida quizás por estar mucho tiempo en ese hospital y privarse del sol. Ella se sorprendió al reconocer a su paciente sin embargo no era tan extraño verle en aquel lugar, miro en rededor asegurándose que nadie los estuviera observando antes de sonreírle tiernamente al niño y besar la mejilla carente de sangre.

–Siempre es un gusto verte nuevamente petit, aunque preferiría no fuera en estas condiciones.

–A verlo dicho antes Éponine, la próxima vez me asegurare de que me atienda otra doctora. –Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon ligeramente para asombro del Wayne mayor.

–Ni lo pienses petit, yo soy tu única pediatra. –Mientras hablaban la doctora había comenzado a limpiar y revisar la herida en la ceja. –No es muy profunda pero necesitara sutura, espera un poco en lo que voy por anestesia.

–No la necesito y lo sabes.

–Yo no suturo sin anestesia y lo sabes –replico dando media vuelta. – Ya vuelvo así que quédate ahí.

Damian resoplo fastidiado, ¿cuántas veces no lo hizo sin la maldita anestesia? ¿Qué importaba si lo hacia una más? Además la anestesia le daba sueño y lo que menos quería era dormir.

– ¿Cher? ¿Eres tú? – Si no fuera porque vio cómo se retiraba hacía pocos segundos Bruce juraría que era la misma doctora, pero no, su cabello estaba en una alta cola de caballo y debajo de la bata blanca llevaba un vestido celeste arriba de la rodilla no pantalón negro y blusa blanca. Tampoco su voz sonaba igual, esta era más dulce aunque también poseía el acento francés de la otra. –Por la Diosa, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

–No es nada Esmeralda, un pequeño percance con un idiota.

–Ya te atendió alguien me imagino.

–Sí, Éponine. Dice que no es serio; fue por anestesia para suturar.

Reviso la herida y al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto procedió a limpiar el rostro del niño pues aún seguía manchado de sangre. – ¿Quién fue esta vez: Smith o Johnson?

–Cirlot.

" _ **¿Exactamente cuántos lo molestan? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado aquí por las mismas circunstancias?"**_

– ¡¿Ese simio súper crecido?! ¡¿Aún sigue en la escuela?! –Exclamo sorprendida y enojada.

–Si hermana y sigue molestando a nuestro niño –la primera doctora (Éponine) regreso con una inyección que no tardo en aplicarle a su hijo a pesar del gesto de desagrado que tenía. –Juro que un día lo pondré en su lugar, ¿quién se cree para tratar así a mon petit?

–Pero Nine recuerda que…

Bruce dejo de prestarle atención a la conversación de las doctoras para concentrarse en su hijo, parecía que él tampoco las escuchaba, Damian miraba detrás de ellas como si hubiera algo interesante ahí pero Bruce solo veía un extintor en la pared.

– ¿Qué mira? –Pregunto a Melissade.

–No que, a quien –la mujer hizo un movimiento frente a ellos con su mano y Bruce pudo ver a una niña pequeña que a lo mucho tendría cuatro años cuyos ojitos grises estaban cristalizados, temblaba, abrazaba fuertemente un peluche negro en forma de dragón, parecía asustada y perdida.

–No encuentro a mi mami –susurro la pequeña pero aun así la escucho.

Damian hizo un gesto disimuladamente indicándole que se acercara, la niña dudo pero finalmente se sentó a su lado en la camilla, por un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada hasta que Éponine se retiró yendo por el formulario que debía llenar y Esmeralda salió corriendo por los blancos pasillos al sonar una alarma.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente sorprendido por los descubrimientos de ese día la voz dulce y la sonrisa amable que Damian le daba a la niña lo hicieron jadear de asombro.

–N-Nicole –respondió abrazando más fuerte el peluche.

–Yo soy Damian, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu mamá Nicole?

–Ayer… desde entonces no ha venido a verme.

– ¿Estabas en este hospital? –La niña asintió. – ¿Recuerdas donde es tu habitación? –Nuevamente asintió, esta vez limpiando sus lágrimas. –Ve ahí Nicole estoy seguro de que la encontraras.

–Pero…

–Sino, ven conmigo otra vez. Yo te ayudare a buscarla.

No muy convencida se despidió de él y se marchó.

" _Espero que la Madre Tierra aun no te llame"_

Antes de que Bruce pudiera preguntar que quería decir con eso, Melissade se colocó frente a su nieto.

–Damian…

–Abuela, no te había visto en todo el día –sonrió. – ¿Dónde estabas?

–Arreglando unos asuntos, estar muerta no es tan apacible como parece. ¿Te duele mucho mi pequeño? –Pregunto suavemente pasando un dedo por la gasa.

–Ya no tanto, me dieron calmantes –frunció el ceño–, los odio.

–Aun así sabes que son necesarios.

–Tt. Esa niña…

–Sí, era la emergencia de Esmeralda.

– ¿Y regreso?

La mujer asintió acariciándole la mejilla. –Aun no era su tiempo.

La conversación termino pues tanto la doctora como Alfred llegaron, la castaña le explico brevemente los hechos al viejo mayordomo quien le agradeció sus servicios antes de firmar los documentos obligatorios para poder llevarse al menor de los Wayne. Sonriendo Éponine le tendió una paleta a su paciente la cual tomo con un educado gracias; Alfred comenzó a andar hacia la salida sin saber que estaba dándole un poco de tiempo al menor para despedirse.

–Despídeme de Esmeralda –susurro dando un par de pasos.

–Nos vemos después Dami –beso dulcemente su frente. – Pero ya no aquí ¿quieres?

–No prometo nada –sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Los primeros minutos de viaje hacia la mansión fueron silenciosos sin embargo Damian sabía que Alfred no tardaría en preguntar su versión de las cosas, en la escuela harían todo para minimizar el hecho y la doctora lo pondría como la victima (lo cual tenía lógica ya que nadie más termino en urgencias), pero si algo compartían todos en el Batclan era una "obsesión" por saber siempre la verdad aunque fueran expertos en el arte de la mentira.

– ¿A quién defendió esta vez amo Damian? ¿Al joven Colin, la señorita Nell? ¿Otra pobre victima?

" _¿Cómo si no puedo defenderme a mí mismo?"_ –Algo así.

–Joven Damian… –Alfred suspiro cansado. – Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, yo no fomento la violencia pero ¿por qué no se defiende? Y no me venga de nuevo con lo de mantener un bajo perfil usted…

–Hoy no Alfred... no tengo ánimos para oír sermones, mañana me regañas todo lo que quieras. Hoy simplemente quiero descansar.

Pennyworth vio por el retrovisor a su nieto más joven, quizás el no fuera un experto como la señorita Cassandra en leer el lenguaje corporal pero no había que serlo para notar el cansancio y hastió que emanaba. Sin embargo había algo más: tristeza. ¿Qué lo aquejaba? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? Dio un nuevo vistazo y en lugar de que se encontrara viendo el paisaje de Gotham parecía dormitar.

"¿Por qué se cierra tanto joven Damian? ¿No ve que así no podemos ayudarle? No se puede curar si se desconocen los síntomas, quiero curarlo joven Damian, curarle esa tristeza que se esfuerza en ocultar"

Llegaron a la mansión, Jason los esperaba en la puerta él estaba con Alfred cuando llamaron de la escuela. No habían dicho nada en concreto solo que el mocoso había tenido una pequeña pelea con otros alumnos y se encontraba en urgencias. Pelea pequeña, si como no, él tuvo muchas de esas antes, durante y después de su época de estudiante y no siempre salió tan bien parado.

– ¿Cómo está?

–Bien, le dieron un par de puntadas en la ceja –respondió abriendo la puerta trasera izquierda, lo encontraron acurrucado en el asiento y no quisieron despertarlo así que Jason se ofreció a subirlo hasta su habitación.

.

.

Jason sabía que Damian mentía, llevaba días teniendo pesadillas pero usaba algo para disimular las ojeras; lo sabía porque cada que sucedía el niño permanecía taciturno, como si repasara una y otra vez los escenarios creados por su mente.

Llevaba media hora vigilando que su hermano siguiera durmiendo pero de pronto se empezó a mover y a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Jason? –Murmuro adormilado.

–Duérmete demonio te hace falta.

–Tengo que… –lentamente se levantó y Jason hizo lo mismo, no lo dejaría salir de esa habitación realmente necesitaba dormir.

–Nada, no tienes nada que hacer así que te quedaras en esa cama por lo menos otras tres horas ¿entendiste?

–Tt. Oblígame si puedes –reto. Como respuesta el más alto lo apreso fuertemente entre sus brazos restándole movilidad. – ¡Suéltame!

–No –a pesar de que el niño se retorció Jason no lo soltó, después de unos minutos Damian dejo de moverse resignado a no poder librarse de esos fuertes brazos. – ¿Te rindes demonio?

–Tt. Nunca Todd, solo tomare un descanso, después te hare comer tierra.

–Como si pudieras –se dejó caer en la cama aun con su hermano en brazos, pasados unos minutos en silencio en los que estuvo acariciando su cabello pregunto: – ¿me dirás que paso? –El menor no respondió tan solo se acurruco más cerca del ojiverde. Jason sintió una punzada de preocupación ¿no podía ser tan malo, verdad? Aunque… Damian llevaba tiempo comportándose de manera diferente, era más callado, no pelaba casi con Tim, ya no renegaba cuando Dick o las chicas pinchaban sus mejillas… al principio los sorprendió más luego creyeron que era tan solo que se acostumbró a la idea de tener hermanos, vivir en un entorno más libre de intentos de asesinato y pruebas cuyo único fin era llevarlo al límite. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si había algo más que provocara esos cambios?

– ¿Damian te molestan en la escuela? –Cuestiono luego de imaginar en las posibles causas, la otra que se le ocurrió era peor (al menos para el).

– ¿Hoy en día a quien no molestan por cualquier cosa? –Murmuro sin voltear a verlo.

–No me respondas con otra pregunta.

– ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Tengo sueño.

–Bien, pero ni creas que te salvaste mocoso –lo acomodo mejor sobre su pecho de modo que estuviera cómodo. – Aprovecha que esta noche no tenemos patrulla.

.

.

Lentamente cayó en un sueño profundo, el rítmico latir del corazón de Jason lo fue arrullando como si de una nana se tratara. Aunque no lo admitiera Damian dormía mejor con Jason porque lo hacía sentir seguro; si, se llevaba muy bien con Dick eran un excelente equipo y todo pero con quien realmente se sentía más identificado era con el segundo ex Robin ya que sus similitudes eran abundantes. Pero eso era algo que no le diría a Dick.

No tenía sueño pero tampoco podía salir sin despertarlo así que Jason tomo la diestra de su hermano y las comparo, la suya era grande y áspera por el manejo de armas en cambio la de Damian era pequeña y fina, era la mano de un artista después de todo. Todd creía firmemente que si le ponían peluca, un poco de maquillaje y ropa de mujer Damian sería una réplica exacta de Talía; un día de esos convencería a Brown de que lo ayudara a travestirlo.

De cerca se podía notar claramente unas delgadas líneas grises bajo sus ojos. Deslizo su índice desde los parpados hasta la quijada, ahí trazo la casi invisible cicatriz que tenía. Nadie había preguntado pero todos tenían curiosidad, sabían que cada cicatriz en el cuerpo del menor poseía una historia, un motivo. Como la de su muñeca izquierda, simbolizaba la primera misión cumplida exitosamente y el inicio de una tortura disfrazada de entrenamiento… ¿Cuál sería la de esa?

Le hizo cosquillas bajo el mentón e instintivamente el niño se encogió intentando detenerlo pero Jason continuo haciéndolo, incluso Damian rio un poco. El mayor sonrió, le parecía tierno, Damian era tan lindo como un gatito… claro, cuando no trataba de matarte. Dejo de hacerlo pues sabía que si seguía lo despertaría, Damian se molestaría y muy posiblemente intentaría sacarle los ojos.

Bruce no pudo evitar sentir envidia, ¿cuándo estuvo así con Damian? ¿Cuándo lo abrazo, le hablo con ternura?

" _ **Pero Jason si lo ha hecho, y Dick es más su figura paterna… con Alfred tiene un pacto seguramente sino quien le cubriría para que yo no me enterara que ha estado en urgencias. Solo falta que Tim también tenga un lazo más estrecho con mi hijo que yo"**_

Jason vio la manita del niño temblar, su ceño se fruncía y desfruncía además que murmuraba cosas inentendibles, solo significaba una cosa: pesadilla. –Damian… venga Damian despierta. –Lo zarandeo pero parecía que no lo escuchaba. Bruce en cambio veía con que soñaba su hijo.

.

.

.

La oscuridad fue reemplazada por un escenario que le traía pésimos recuerdos. Una pequeña habitación, una mesa y una silla rota son todo el mobiliario, en el techo la bombilla parpadea, una silueta enfundada en un traje de combate bicolor se acercaba hacia el niño que atemorizado se arrincono en la sucia habitación, no parece tener más de cuatro años su rechoncha carita refleja una inocencia que solo los infantes poseen, los grandes ojos azules permanecen fijos no se atreven a apartarse de aquella figura en la que está centrada toda su atención pues su dueño sabe que de hacerlo no tendrá ni oportunidad para arrepentirse. La figura (un hombre sin duda) blande una katana de metal negro, la pone bajo el mentón del niño y la utiliza para levantar el angelical rostro.

–Y pensar que una criatura de tan divina belleza es el heredero de la temida Liga de los Asesinos… que decepción, una cara bonita no es suficiente para dirigir el mundo. –Presiona más el filo mortal sobre la tersa piel y una diminuta gota carmín se desliza hasta ser absorbida por su ropa. –Mírate ¿qué diría tu abuelo si te viera asustado como un gatito? Seguramente te repudiaría ¿no lo crees Damian?

El no responde trata desesperadamente de hallar una salida a su situación pero no sabe qué hacer, ese hombre malo lo aparto de su querida madre le arranco de entre sus brazos y ni siquiera sabe dónde está ella, Damian solo quiere estar otra vez con su mami. Sus deditos tantean el piso buscando algo que le ayude y por fortuna lo hace, encuentra un trozo de vidrio que puede usar para defenderse. El hombre malo se inclina hacia Damian y le dice un par de palabras que no entiende, suenan igual a unas que su abuelo grita a los sirvientes cuando lo hacen enojar o los soldados no cumplen exitosamente con sus misiones.

El muerde con tanta fuerza la quijada que la sangre no tarda en salir, la piel tersa se rompió fácilmente por lo cual los dientes del hombre se entierran en la carne. Dami intenta soportar el dolor que eso le causa y con fuerza clava el vidrio en el ojo izquierdo del hombre, sabe que lo lastimo pero no le importa solo quiere ir con su mami. El de traje bicolor se aparta quejándose, saca el vidrio arrancándose el globo ocular, está furioso, lo toma del frágil cuello y empieza a presionar cortándole el paso de aire pero Damian no se queda quieto; patea a todo lo que dan sus piernitas, clava las uñas en la mano que lo sofoca pero es hasta que clava los dientes que es liberado.

–Maldito mocoso– el hombre lo pateo en el torso y Damian grita de dolor pero eso no lo detiene, recibe otras tres patadas en el mismo lugar antes de que…

.

.

.

.

Abrió de golpe los ojos seguramente hubiera caído de la cama de no ser porque Jason lo tenía bien sujeto.

–Hey tranquilo no pasa nada solo fue una pesadilla, no fue real– intenta calmarlo pero su hermanito sigue temblando.

" _Si supieras"_

–Te traeré un vaso de agua.

–No me sueltes –un murmullo apenas pero fue suficiente para que Jason se quedara y lo abrazara con más fuerza.

.

.

.

Antes de que Bruce se dé cuenta ya no está en la habitación de su hijo menor sino en la suya, ahora ya puede mover su cuerpo pues está dentro de él otra vez. – ¿Qué paso?

–El hechizo termino.

–Tu dijiste que…

–Dije: "desde que amanezca hasta que se oculte el sol"; y eso fue exactamente lo que paso. Te dije un día no la noche también. ¿Sirvió de algo Bruce? ¿Qué aprendiste de tu hijo?

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, crucios, avadas; todo será recibido.

Nos leemos pronto.

LWA


End file.
